In The Middle Of Nowhere
by Wishlist93
Summary: Mulder and Scully are lost in the middle of nowhere. Scully is having a strange dream...involving another woman. Please R/R! MSR! Scully POV! Oneshot


Title: In The Middle Of Nowhere

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Files, Mulder and Scully...

Summary: Mulder and Scully are lost in the middle of nowhere. Scully is having a strange dream...involving another woman. Please R/R! MSR! Scully POV! Oneshot

Please review. I love reviews ;)

**In The Middle Of Nowhere**

„We are lost. I can't believe we got lost. It's your fault, Mulder", I said to him.

„I...I'm sorry, Scully. I'm an idiot"

„Yes you are" , I muttered and looked out the window I saw nothing but trees.

„And what are we going to do now? Oh god, I have a meeting in about 8 hours..." , I said looking at my watch.

„I don't know. We are in the middle of nowhere...it seems that we have to spend the night in the car"

„I can't believe it!" , I blurted out. „I shouln't have come with you. Vampires...that's riduculous. I mean...I might have guessed." , I sighed and shook my head.

„How should I know that today everyone of that...group...dress up as vampires, Scully?"

„Mulder, what are we going to tell Skinner? This is so embarrassing..."

„We'll figure something out...so what are we going to do all night?" , he asked.

„Sleep?"

„Fine"

I closed my eyes and tried to think about something nice, something nicer than sleeping in a car in the middle of nowhere...I began dreaming.

_I was laying in a soft and comfortable bed. I was cuddled up against a man...Mulder. Oh Mulder. I was asleep, Mulder wasn't. He held me close and stroked my hair. I need to wake up, I want to look at him. Slowly I open my eyes...he is smiling at me. What a smile...a beaming smile._

„_Hey sweety"_

„_Hey"_

„_Did you sleep well?" , he asks and kisses me on the forehead. I nod. It is perfect...absolutely perfect. Something hast to be wrong...it's too perfect!_

_Suddenly a woman is standing in front of our bed. I can't see her face, it's to dark._

„_Mulder..." , I whisper._

„_It's okay, Scully" , he says and turns on the light „it's my wife, Diana"_

„_No!"_

„Scully? Scully! I need you to wake up!"

I quickly opened my eyes and breathed heavily. I wiped away the sweat on my forehead and opened the window beside me to admit fresh air.

„Hey, are you okay?" , he asked, worried.

„Yeah, I'm fine"

„Scully you screamed..." , he told me.

„Ohh...did I?" , I asked, slightly blushing.

„Yeah...you sounded hurt, actually. Like you were going to cry..."

„I did not"

„Whatever. Bad dream, huh?" I just nodded.

„You want to talk about it?" , he asked gently.

„No" , I said quietly. He sighed.

„In about two hours the sun is going to rise, then we'll find a way out of this place" , he said smiling softly.

„Yeah" , I managed to say.

A long silence ensued.

„Scully, are you sure you're okay?" , he asked looking at me.

„I'm fine...I just thought about something"

„Uh-huh"

„Mulder, I want to ask you something" , I said looking deeply into his eyes.

„All right. Blurt it out"

„I..ehm...Mulder, we know nearly everything about each other, don't we?"

„Yeah, I think so...why?"

I took a deep breath...

„Because I think you never told me about...about one thing you usally would tell everyone, who knows you the way I do..."

„What do you mean, Scully?" , he asked looking confused.

„I ask you, Mulder"

After two whole minutes, he finally began to speak.

„Actually, there is one thing I never told you about...I don't know why I didn't tell you, I could have told you when we first met but I kinda forgot about it. Then one day something happened, it changed the situation and...well... I just didn't know how to tell you after that.

I...I was married...to Diana Fowley" , he confessed.

With tears welling up in my eyes, I stormed out of the car.

„Scully, wait!" I heard him shouting. I ran as fast as I could but Mulder was way faster, he caught me by the arm and turned me around. I didn't want to look at him, but he made me.

„What's all this about, Scully?" I didn't respond.

„Scully..."

„I hate you, Mulder..." , I muttered. He chuckled.

„Oh, and that's what all this is about? You hate me...? Scully, could you for once in your life just tell me what you are feeling?" he nearly shouted. The way he said it...it hurt me. I quickly turned around and let my tears fall.I just wanted to walk away when Mulder laid a hand on my shoulder.

„Scully...I'm sorry." , he said gently as he walked in front of me. He took my hand in his and squeezed it.

„Please don't cry" , he begged as he wiped away my tears with his other hand. I gave him a weak smile.

„Mulder...I...I am ashamed" . I told him.

„What are you ashamed of?"

„They way I just acted...you know. Because of Diana, I mean...she's dead. I'm sorry."

„It's okay. I know you hated her and that's why I didn't told you about the marriage. I didn't want to hurt you..."

„But you did, Mulder. The time Diana was here did hurt like hell, I felt like a fifth wheel. I was lonely and afraid...afraid of losing you." He took me in his arms and held me close. „..and I know you loved her, I should have been happy for you, but I just couldn't...I couldn't because I loved you."

I sobbed into his shoulder uncontrollable.

„I'm sorry" , Mulder said on the verge of tears „ I didn't mean to hurt you, Scully."

„I know" , I whispered through tears.

„I'm cold" , I stated after a while. Mulder wrapped his arms tighter around me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I had to smile.

„Should we head back to the car?" , he asked as he loosened his grip on me. I looked at him and nodded.

„Mulder, wait. Before we go...I want to do something" Before he could say anything I stood on my tiptoes and gave Mulder a quick but sweet kiss on the lips.

„Let's go" , I said smiling. He nodded and took my hand in his and together we walked back to the car...

_The End_

_--_

**In episode „Travelers" (5x15) Mulder is wearing a ring...I thought a lot about it and decided to write a story. I hope you all liked it. Please review!**

**Lea**


End file.
